Her life, His Change
by Funeral.Bell
Summary: Discontinued.
1. They meet

**HELLO EVERYBODY!  
How are you guys?  
WOO!  
I feel hyper! Meep meep.**

**Anyway, Here's a new Kamichama Karin by, the one and only, me! xD **

**I know I was putting this on hold, but I really wanted to post it. Heh, I'm a wreck. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own squat. Only the songs and maybe future OC's.**

**Note:**

_Thoughts_

**

* * *

**  
Droplets of rain were splattered on the window, the roars of thunder became loud throughout the night. To make matters worse, the wind became strong that it bust open the teen's window. It kept opening and closing which irritated his nerves. His scarlet eyes shot open, first he stretched his muscles since his body felt weary. There is only one day remaining where he may relax after much on the road and boredom from staying in a bus too long. Even now, he was bored. The ebony haired stood up, slamming the windows closed.

_Another sleepless night. Maybe it will be best just to take a walk._

He put on black baggy jeans, the skull chains that were clinging to the belt gave it an excellent touch, topping it off with a grey shirt covered in bloody stains. Lastly, he put on black jacket with black sneakers. He saw his butler at the doorway, he raised a brow on how anyone would be awake. The butler managed to smile, a wrinkly smile, his shaky hand showed a silver key.

"May I?"

"Sure. Just drop me off at the park."

* * *

The lights in the street flickered, some of them were too old to last that long. There was silence surrounding him, only the little screeches of the swing were to be heard. Or even the crickets that were singing tonight, it would be good to see people outdoors. Then again, it's the middle of the night, but at last the rain ceased when he arrived. His ruby eyes were gazing at the insects who gather around the light. The teen looked down on the broken cemented floor, if you had good eye sight, you can see some ants crawling. 

"I should get going."

"_We held each others hand, I miss those heartwarming hugs. We have to leave, we have to go, tonight._"

He looked around, the voice was ravishing. The ebony haired heard rustling near some bushes, a girl with brown-blond hair styled in pig tails, she hasn't seem to notice the existence of the teen, but she was walking with her eyes closed and resumed singing.

"_But now it's time to say, goodbye. It's hard for me and you, but our love was always true. The poems you wrote for me, I couldn't help but cry. Now I lost my chance, I lost my pride, to you."_

"She is. . ."

"_I'm lost in my own sanity, I gaze upon my broken wings. I no longer wish to fly, I just want to be, with you._"

"Bravo."

The pigtailed girl shivered, her eyes widened and her face turned pink. The deep embarrassment of singing to someone that you have yet to know is scary. She felt to cowardly to say another word, to move another inch, or even turn around. Rapist, perhaps?

"Calm down, silly girl. I'm just another average teenager just like you."

Her shoulders rosed up slightly and dropped. He let out a small chuckle, knowingly that the girl will turn but might run away quickly. When at last she turned, she slowly opened her eyes, a beautiful hue of green was now what he saw. The boy blinked a little, the expression on her face was-cute. He patted her on the head and let out another chuckle. To leave only her confused at this moment.

"What is cute girl like you doing out so late at night?"

"You should ask yourself the same thing."

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you out here?"

"Just to do some thinking. Wait a minute, why aren't you screaming like every other girl? Aren't you a fan girl?"

"Of what?"

"Of me, Jin Kuga. . ."

"Never heard of you. You just look like an every day, simpleminded, skirt chaser."

His eyes were twitching, from what the girl just said to him was the most insulting thing anyone has ever said. Those three last words are currently playing themselves in his head. Jin was in the mood to punch her, but since she's just a girl, he'll let it slide. At least this time, he feels. . .a strange feeling of amusement.

"Ha ha, you really are funny. Hey, since I told you my name, what's yours?"

"Hanazono Karin. . ."

"The name suits you. Are you by any chance alright?"

Karin was currently limping, her eyes were getting trying their best to remain closed. Her body couldn't remain still but wobbly.

"Yeah. . ."

Not really, Jin caught her before she fell on the dirty cemented floor. He smiled on how adorable she looked when she's sleeping, like an angel from heaven. After looking at his surroundings, from a far distance, he saw a wrinkly old man with keys in his hands. His butler. Thank lord, he has not left. Jin carefully aboarded the limo as he was staring at the girl during the whole trip.

He didn't want to see the last of her, from all the girls he has seen, he really never seen one as beautiful as Karin. Until the sun is up, which is in a matter of hours, hopefully he may at least spend some time with her now, and in the mourning as well.

_I still can't believe she called me a skirt chaser. . . Even if it might be **partially** true._

_

* * *

_**Well, did you guys like it?  
:D  
I like it so far.  
Short, I guess. But you know me, I make the first chapter short.**

**Also, anybody know where I might Katekyo hitman reborn, ep 52?  
Subbed.  
I'm dying to see it x.x**

**By the way, you would of never suspected this to be the couple? Right?  
People mostly said KarinxMicchi  
Only two people got the qustion thingy right. Oh well. Doesn't matter anymore.**


	2. Christmas shopping & Becoming an Idol

**It's time to update this! Guess what? I HAVE FLOAM!  
But it's really stinky.  
****At least I know how it feel like! Woo!**

**ALSO! Anybody know if there's gonna be a season 2 for Zombie loan?  
I need to know!!!!!  
But anyway. . . **

Here's chapter 2 and I don't own anything.

I don't think I named Jin's Butler yet. So, if I did. Forget that name.

NOTE:

_Thoughts_

* * *

The strong rays of the sun reflected on the eyes of the sleeping teen, it bothered him for a second so he decided it is time to wake up. There was an elegant smell in the air, something good was being cooked. He already identified one thing: blueberry pancakes. He rubbed his eyes and panicked when he didn't see the girl he met in park, Karin, was it? Oh, indeed. She wasn't in his bed, where he let her sleep. The sheets were folded neatly, as if it was never slept on. Jin stood and stretched his back, the sore from sitting in a plain, but some what comfy, chair. He sighed, and thought she must of already went home. He gave a small smirk, it was good while it lasted, right? 

He grabbed his towel, heading to the bathroom. He stripped down his clothes, washing away some of his sadness. The warm water washed away any remaining sleepiness in him. Just to waste time, he grabbed the bottle of shampoo, putting the substance on his hair. Lather, rinse, and repeat. What else could he think of? As soon as that was done, he washed his body with soap. He turned off the water and grabbed the towel, wrapping it around his waist. The teen walked out of his bathroom then into the kitchen. He had his eyes closed so he didn't notice if anyone was even in the kitchen.

"Yo, Rei. What did you make for breakfast?"

"Ah, your awake. I have splendid news, the company has moved in closer to this city, so there will be no need for long trips. Unless your performing. I guess you will be spending most of your time here! I suggest you go to mansion instead of here, it's much more lively."

"I guess. At least there won't be as much boredom. Anyway, breakfast?"

"Oh, excuse me! I forgot to mention, I wasn't making breakfast, it was this kind girl over there."

"Butler-san! How much water do I add?"

"Two and a half cups! Remember the yogurt, it goes after all the preparations!"

"Huh?" His scarlet eyes open, and he saw a table full of delicacy.

"Sorry. The girl you found in the park, she wanted to stay so I let her. She also wanted to learn to cook, and I have to say, she is a fast learner."

"She still here?"

"Yes. . .Is that bad?"

"No, not all! I was actually upset when I woke up, I didn't see her."

Karin walked inside the kitchen, she had a large bowl with pancake mix in it, she looked at Jin while still stirring the bowl, "Look who finally woke up." She wore a nice and cute apron, it was almost as if she was a miniature wife except without a sudden attitude in the mourning, well, from most television shows. She smiled as Jin soon gorged himself with food and let out a small giggle. Amazingly, she cooked so much, it didn't even look like only three people can finish it all, "Jin, at least have some decency of putting on some clothes. I am right here you know, I'm no male."

The teen stopped eating and looked at himself, his skin was still slightly moist of the left over droplets of water. Quickly, Jin went to his room and back with just a normal look, ripped jeans and a black shirt. By the time he finished, it seemed he was going out. But his real plan is persuasion. Even if it doesn't look like it. To both Karin's and Rei surprise, he actually finished three-fourth of the breakfast, the leftovers were just enough for the two remaining people to eat. He stood up, wiping any remaining food left on his mouth, his eyes stared at Karin, which gave her a dumbfounded expression.

"Do you mind if. . .you can join me around town?"

"A date?"

"No, no! I mean! A just a trip, I mean, walk-"

"Just kidding. Sure, I would love to come."

"Why don't you escort the young lady to your mansion first, she didn't have a change of clothes."

"You have a point, mind driving?"

"Not at all. Please aboard the limousine, I will get the keys."

* * *

The limo was stared through out the trip, which caused most people to start asking question. Nobody knew that the famous idol, Jin Kuga, was in town. If there has been information on that, the paparazzi will be following him, **everywhere**. Some town folks just thought of a very wealthy person just cruising around town, if that'd what they think. It will be best to keep it that way, the last thing Jin wanted were followers. Or, a mob of screaming fan girls, yelling, screaming, like a bunch of monsters. Well, there's no turning back now. In a quick amount of time, Rei has parked the limo in the empty parking space. Rei held the passenger seat open and Karin was first to get out then Jin. 

Her eyes gazed at the extremely large house, she really wasn't too surprised. Karin was guided inside, a few maids came in quickly as they have been ordered to do what is need to be done. Karin was lead to a large room, more like giant closet. Clothes of many different types were on the rack, there was ballroom dress, casual clothes, party clothes, and special occasions. All were ordered from the countries they came from. The maids quickly looked around, some mumbled, "No, he won't want her to wear something like that!" Or, "This would look much better on her!" Karin at this moment, felt. . .Awkward. . .

It was just a quick trip around town, what's the big deal? The girl sat on the floor, watching the conveniently placed television that was in front of her. It just so happened that it was showing the weather.

"Today is partly cloudy. But, there is still sunshine outside! Try not to stay outside to long, the temperature will soon slowly drop. Also, there is a chance snow! Yes, snow. Get ready all you people, now that's December, that means holiday shopping. Make sure that a little chilly weather doesn't stop you!"

_Christmas. . .it's almost coming up. I still need to do some shopping. Great, did I bring money? I think I brought some. . .What's puzzles me is what should I get as presents?_

"Finally, a normal outfit, yet, a nice one, too." One of the maids said.

* * *

"Remain in the disguise, try not to do anything with it. Do you no remember last time?" 

"That was an accident, Rei!"

"I'm sure. Further more, what will you plan to buy for the lady? There has to be a reason you wanted to take her out."

"Buy?"

"Christmas."

"Damn, I almost forgot. I guess I might be able to find out what she might want."

"Ahh, so I see you _want_ to buy something for her."

"Shut up! That's not. . .The only reason. She has a beautiful voice, I want her to audition, and become an idol."

"Have you asked if she might want to?"

"That's what I going to do."

"Good luck with that. I see the lady is now ready to go."

The ebony haired titled his head, despite his inner frustration. In a quick moment, his face has become a dark hue of red. Karin wore what she thought was plain and simple, a white jacket, underneath that was a blue shirt with butterflies and hazily designs. Her once pig tails made hair was let down, adding to that was a blue headband with a frilly flower. Next, a white mini skirt. As for foot wear, fuzzy blue boots. . .Jin quickly turned, giving off a sign saying, 'let's go.'

* * *

The streets in town were oddly packed, out of all days, why was mostly everyone outside? Looking around, she saw stores having a sale. Actually, **very** many stores were having sales. At least that was good enough, just one thing was on her mind. Presents, presents, presents. While passing by, there was a very glimmering light, which attracted her attention. Which made Karin forget she was with Jin the entire time. When entering the store, not many people were inside, some were just merely looking. The girl found a perfect gift, a silver, heart shaped locket. The sales clerk notice Karin who was staring vibrantly at the necklace, "Are you interested? It's on a major sale!" She simply nodded in response. Kindly enough, the clerk wrapped the necklace up in it's own box, with wrapping, and the finishing touch, the ribbon. 

Paying the amount, she said her thanks and left. Happily she thought, _That's one down! Only three to go._

"Idiot! Where did you go?! I nearly freaked when I thought you went missing!"

"Oh, Jin. Sorry, I-"

"Shh. . .! Don't say that name out loud!"

"Sorry, sorry. Just needed to buy something."

"Next time. . .Please, tell me."

"Yeah, yeah. . ."

"By the way, I want to ask you something." Jin quitely muttered.

"I'm. . .hungry."

". . ."

"What?"

"You just had breakfast a while ago!"

"But, it's lunch now! "

* * *

Karin slowly ate her food, even though she felt guilty that Jin said he was going to pay for it all. Actually, they had a small argument about that. She glanced at the teen and notice he hasn't touch his food. But, was just staring at her. It made her slightly nervous and she tried to rush herself in eating the splendid food. It wasn't a good idea because she started choking. The ebony quickly responded, patting the girl gently on the back, "You alright?" 

"Yes, I just felt like you didn't want to be here."

"It's not that. . .I just want you to do me a favor. . ."

"Well, you treated me to food. What might you want?"

". . .For you to become an idol. . ."

Silence.

"Me, an idol?"

Jin sat down and sighed, he felt embarrassed he even said that.

"I'll do it, on one condition, Jin."

He looked back at Karin, who showed enlightenment of the idea.

"For you to help me, that is all."

"Alright. You got yourself a deal!"

* * *

**That's it for chapter two.  
Crappy, I know.**  
**Short, yup:)  
**

**Anyway, review please. Thank you.**

**Got nothing to say, so yeah. . .**


	3. New world, grand feelings

Well, I am stuck. As in, I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO!! In my other fic, every time I type and read it over, I'm not satisfied! Geez! I am brain dead. . .

Maybe it's just stress. . .

I think because my grade for math is going like, wooooooosshhh, plu! Meaning, it was GREAT and then went downstream.

And also just because I don't know what to type, no idea. NADA. Sigh, I've been watching anime, no idea. Reading mangas, still no idea. Dealing with reality and witnessing the strange/unusual. STILL NOTHING! RAWR! I'm pissed -.-

Disclaimer: Beep this, you know what I'll say. But zee song is MINE!

NOTE:

_Thoughts_

_**Song**_

* * *

"Since this is settled, let's head to the audition!"

"Right now?!"

"Yup! This was only a two day special event! All girls are able to participate! From what I've heard, they really haven't found the best, yet. Plus, this is my final day of relaxation, I'm going to have to back to the company and see if I'm going to be doing any performances and stuff like that. B-but don't worry, I'll still see you, hopefully, you will be in the same company I am."

"I see."

* * *

The gossip has been going ever since the brown blond came, reason being because the famous Jin Kuga has left his hat and glasses which was part of his disguise; to blend in with a normal crowd, and so was this result. Most girls ignored the fact it was their turn to act and such, but they rather flirt their way to Jin's heart. Karin didn't seem to mind, on the contrary, she was quite annoyed that he was so ambitious about her being here it is like she was just jettisoned. Her delicate finger touched the button she has been given, '23', was imprinted in bold and orange. Nineteen has been recently called and so Karin sighed, trying to avoid any possible stress. A little droplet of blood stained her skirt, she turned it over noticing that the needle/pin of the button sinked into her skin. 

The red liquid gushed out and Karin was in the state of reverie, then instantly snapping out of it. The once momently, sophomoric teen, examined the girl's finger. He had no tissue, and rubbing away the blood with his sleeve will probably bring more germs into the skin. The only option left; suck/lick. And so he did. The ebony haired wasn't a vampire but he had a few intentions to do with Karin up his sleeve. When there was no more, he let go of her finger awaiting a 'thank you'. Instead, he just got poked in the eye with her sharp nail. Jin was as flummoxed as ever, his eye stinged and he was about to shout something out until someone interrupted him.

"Twenty-three. This is your last call!"

Karin jolted up from her seat and proceeded to the awaiting gentleman with a clipboard in his arms.

"Good luck," whispered the half blind Jin.

It was shocking to hear the famous womanizer say such a thing but it did make her feel happy. She genuinely smiled and went inside the door and only luck and her own ability will help her. Upon entering, the room was cubed and quite small. Her eyes glanced at the four people sitting on a glossy glass desk; one woman and three males. Paper set to record and pens were ready in hand. The recent gentlemen who called out for her passed a silver microphone to her hands. Karin inhaled then exhaled the heavy atmosphere away. With that, the song has begun.

**_We held each other's hand  
I miss those heartwarming hugs  
We have to leave, we have to go, tonight.  
But now it's time to say,  
Goodbye._**

**_It's hard for me and you,  
but our love was always true.  
Those poems you wrote for me, I couldn't help but cry.  
Now I lost my chance, I lost my pride,  
to you._**

**_I'm lost in my own sanity  
I gaze upon my broken wings  
I no longer wish to fly.  
I just want to be, with you._**

The pens of the fellow people dropped, their mouths were wide-a-gap. She remained calm, it wasn't decided if they thought she was really good or horribly awful.

**_It's hard for me and you  
But our love was always true.  
Those poems your wrote for me, I couldn't help but cry  
Now I lost my chance, I lost my pride,  
to you._**

**_I look upon the sky, in the rather distant night,  
I await when I might ever, see you.  
I see the speechless world,  
Nothing can ever explain how I feel.  
And yet._**

**_The memories that we shared,  
it will never fade away.  
I hope we may become, friends again._**

It was done, and now it was time for results. She was ready for the heavy criticism, such as, how horrible the song was. The girl forced a smile but it was a surprise that everyone of them stood and clapped. The lady that had such a stern face a few moments ago was in tears but still smiling. No matter what, Karin felt negative about herself. Maybe it was pity? Yes, it had to be. She stood corrected when the man with the clipboard screamed and the other ladies that were in wait to perform that auditions were closed. Their were loud moans and protest going on, when Jin realized this, he smirked, and walked to the hallway, awaiting the new, soon-to-be idol.

Karin felt absolute happiness, the crying lady regained her composure and shook Karin's hands, "We welcome you to a new world, we already found a company and manager for you. Take this card and you will start after Christmas."

The girl peered at the white and blue stripped card, she took it and said her thanks including her goodbyes. Karin was eager to tell Jin the news but it seems he wasn't in the other room nor the girls who were going to perform. Her hand turned the crystal like knob, she saw Jin half asleep on a chair. How somewhat rude! Didn't he even bother to stay where he was suppose to. When Karin poked his cheek, he stirred and gave out a light snore. Peeved Karin felt, so she poked him again, still no awakening.

Karin snatched the teen's phone, boy did it look expensive. She managed to find Rei's number and so she called him. The two had a short conversation then later Karin informed him to pick both of them up, without a moment notice, he rushed there. Seriously, he rushed there.

Karin hummed with the tune of the elevator music, it was the only thing she could. It was that, or just stare at the sleeping Jin. She had his arm around her shoulders, sure he was heavy but this time it didn't seem to matter. The elevator has reached it stop and she already saw Rei walking around nervously in the lobby. The old man titled his head and smiled at the two. The brownish blond followed him and went inside the black limo.

It was a quiet trip, Rei was even considerate to pull up a shade that blocked his view from the passengers. Karin comfortably positioned herself in the soft seat while Jin had his head on her lap. The limo kept making so much movement that the girl had no other option but to hold unto Jin. Little did she know, the scarlet eyes of his opened slightly, his face felt like it was warming up and so he smiled.

* * *

"Butler-san, you need to pearl it now." 

"Like this?"

"Yes, yes! You got it!"

"I want to try again, have any more colors?"

"Many."

"I'm sorry I'm wasting your supplies likes this."

"Don't be, I happy that you want to learn."

Rei and Karin were having a joyous time advancing their friendship. Especially in knitting. Currently, Rei was trying to learn the basics and so far he was doing pretty well. Karin, in the other hand, thought of this as a piece of cake. She was making a scarf that had a nice black and white pattern. She was almost done, but it took some time because there can always be a mistake of making one more extra stitch. Every row that was done had approximately twenty seven stitches. So far, it was coming out as if a professional or machine has done the scarf which made her feel proud.

Rei looked at his watch and excused himself from this quiet session, it was time for cleaning.

"What happened?"

Karin let out a small, 'eep', she hid the scarf behind her and Jin just shrugged. He looked tattered, bad dream? Who knows? Messy sleeper? Who cares?

"What happened to you? It look like you just awoke from a hangover."

"Right. . . By the way, congratulations, hiyoko."

"Why thank you. Wait, what did you call me?"

"Hi-yo-ko."

* * *

It was beautiful moment that was just ruined, Jin was beaten and Rei found major injuries on him. Karin resumed knitting away the anger, _How dare he calls me a little chick?! That. . .UGH! Damn him!_

* * *

**Short? You know me :)**

**No flames, good reviews, that's all I want for christmas!**

**Hope you have a good one too!**

**I'm so tired, guess what? It is 11:40 PM right now!**


	4. New faces, same drama

TITLE CHANGED!!!!  
I didn't like it xD  
Sorry, it was to long. Not eye-catching. I like things that are simple.

Whoa. . .

I seriously needed to update.  
I'm gonna try to put a hold on the other chapter fic. At least until I post this chapter and the next one. If I'm not to lazy. Sorry folks! I'm gonna have to leave you in such a cliffhanger! .).

Disclaimer: Lalala, I ish gonna stab chu, j/k. Don't own. Just zee songs and my socks :O

NOTE:

_Thoughts_

**_Flashback_ **

&& Long chapter folks!

* * *

Ever since that day. Ever since Christmas. That was actually the last time the poor Karin was actually able to speak to her friend: Jin the meanie head. During that night, it wasn't too fun. A tear slid down her rosy cheeks as she clutched the finished scarf that she worked so hard on. What a jerk. What an asshole! All this can be left behind in her dreams; hopefully they will be good dreams. She adjusted herself on her bed, staring endlessly at the ceiling. She placed the black and white scarf under her pillow. Just let this sadness go away! No matter what she tried, her heart still ached. How long does he plan on working? How he stress himself so much just for his fans, it was somewhat pitiful. And yet, remarkable. 

**_Twas a day after Christmas._**

**_The stressed raven haired came back to his mansion, his stern expression indicated that he was moody. When his loyal butler just wanted to ask him if he was alright, before he was able to say a word. A black jacket was thrown to his face. Rei frowned, it was just best to leave him alone, it was scary enough to look at those blood red eyes for even a few seconds, especially if it is a glare. Most of his maids bowed in respect to greet the young star singer, they trembled in fear without showing it because they too also sensed the dark aura surrounding him. Frightful? Indeed. He sat down on a luxurious seat, the room around him shined with radiance of the maids hard work._**

**_The tiles of the floor was waxed so even oneself can see a bit of their reflection. A glass coffee table that he used as a foot stool was covered in a decorative white and yellow checkered cover. To the side were the latest magazines about what's hot and what's not. Of course, his face was on the cover of one of them with a little red sign saying 'the number one singer in Japan'. Not surprising. With his devilish good looks, any magazine would want him on the cover._**

**_"Damn. How the hell am I going to lyrics by tomorrow? This is so insane! Fuck. If I have to get an interview one more time, I am so going to snap."_**

**_The door creaked open and Karin head popped her out, "E-llo!"_**

**_Jin rubbed his head and peeked with one eye open to Karin, "Yo Hiyoko."_**

**_"You ok. . .?"_**

**_Jin turned his head to other direction to not look at the girl, "Yeah."_**

**_"You sure. I mean, you should take a break. You look pretty tired."_**

**_"Hiyoko. . ."_**

**_"I'll get you tea if you want!"_**

**_"Hiyoko."_**

**_"Maybe you don't want that. . .Wat--"_**

**_"GOD DAMMIT! SHUT UP! Leave me alone."_**

_**Those brownish-blond bangs covered her eyes, anyone would get this annoyed if someone wasn't listening. She murmured a soft, 'Sorry,' and walked away from the door. She closed it along the way and clutched the scarf she was planning to give him. How he just screamed at her was frightening. Never again did she want to get on his bad side. Now, it's just better if she just didn't talk to him at all, or at least momentarily.**_

_**

* * *

**_

It was finally a new day. It was about time she went to the company, what was it's name? Did they even say it's name? Good thing she had the card right next to her bed. The AngelFeather Company? Well, at least it sounds nice so far. She stretched as soon as she got off her soft, comfy bed. Towel? Check. Shirt? Check. Undergarments? Check. Skirt? Check. Shoes and also stockings? Check. Her olive scrunchies, of course, check! With that done, she scurried inside the bathroom and enjoyed her long, hot bath.

T h i r t y - s e v e n m i n u t e s l a t e r. . .

The girl only put on her on her skirt, undergarment, stocking and shoes. She enjoyed the peaceful bath so much she didn't realized the water was pouring on her hair too. Well, at least she washed her hair too. She tied the towel around her hair, until then, she had to wait until her hair dried. Or at least a little. Just so she won't wet her shirt. Karin hummed a melody, the only thing she was wearing was a bra. And what a bad time she came out of the bathroom.

The door slammed open, Jin was holding a tray with a large amount of food, "Hiyoko, here's your. . .breakfast. . .?"

Jin's scarlet eyes widened. His heart raced; his face was turning into various shades of red and pink. He dropped the tray, turned around, ramming head first to the wall, then to the door, and finally to the exit. "I didn't see anything! I swear!" He closed the door shut.

Karin placed her index finger on her chin. That was; weird. . . When she glanced at the food on the silver platter, her hands clasped together, "Oh goody! Food!"

On the other side of the door was Jin panting, his hand was on his chest, at any rate it seemed as though his heart would literally burst through. Sure he had many different girlfriends every once in a while, but never like this. Never one has he blushed so hard; never once has overreacted like this from seeing bare skin; what was his heart is trying to tell him. . . Is it been possible he has never experienced real feelings until he meet this slow, dense--

"Owwie! I tripped on my shoe!"

--clumsy girl? There's no point in thinking about it for the moment.

* * *

Karin fixed her pigtail, taking a final look at herself in the mirror. She looked splendid for the first day on the job. She wore a white ruffled skirt that reached her knees, white stockings with pink flats, a pink, cropped-off shoulder top with a flower on the right side of her shoulder. A necklace band around her slender neck. She smiled, well tried to smile. Her eyes were still a little puffy from crying last night. The weather forecaster that was announcing on the tv was talking about temperature and said it will be a sunny day. Hurray! A non-bad weather-like day! How lucky!

She placed her coat down, guess there's no reason why she needs to bring a coat. She slid her hand on the wall which made everything go dark. Before she closed the door, her index finger was placed on her chin. She was forgetting something. . . What is it though? An imaginary light bulb shined, she walked over to her bed and rose the pillow. The black and white scarf was in place like she left it. Karin brought it to her chest and embraced the scarf; if only she could of gave it to him, she then placed it inside her small backpack that she brought along with her. She left the room, totally forgetting to shut the television, what was worse is that she didn't even get to hear what it said, "Oh, I apologize. There is going to be strong, chilly winds today with rain. I hope who ever goes out brings a warm jacket and an umbrella!"

_Too_ late. . .

She casually walked around town, it was such a lively day. After Christmas, everybody seemed to buy all the things that were on sale that might be used for future use. Even though it was rude, everybody was pushing and shoving her. Especially when someone is trying to cross the street. When she looked back at the card, it clearly showed easy-to-read directions but no matter what she seemed to get lost at every turn she took. This wasn't helping! When she looked around, she noticed a blond boy looking at a piece of paper without paying attention to the streets including the lights, it was time the cars went and so they did. Her big malachite eyes widen, "WATCH OUT!" She yelled.

A boy stood in the sidewalk with the rest of the people, he dressed up in strange clothing, spiral glasses, blue sweater and dark black jeans. As soon as he heard a voice, he lifted up his glasses and squinted, _Hiyoko?_

Without thinking ahead, Karin pushed the blond out of the street into the sidewalk. A large truck was coming in at at fast speed and honked it's horn.

_Hiyoko! _

Luckily enough, she ran to the other side of the sidewalk.

She was safe, but as she slid, the glass and bits of pointed rocks scrapped the skin of her knee including causing a small cut on her cheek.

Karin rubbed her head, wincing at the sharp pain on her knee. When she looked down it wasn't surprising that it was bleeding like hell. She looked at the boy, it seemed he was around her age, she poked him gently on the arm because he hasn't move since she saved him. It didn't even look like he was breathing! The blond stirred and lifted himself from the floor, one eye opened partially, revealing a beautiful shade of sky blue. _What lovely eyes he has. _Karin got up from the floor and held unto the railing of the sidewalk. What was kinda funny was that the floor looked like someone was stabbed while the blood smeared all over the floor. The boy also stood up and grabbed unto his head after such traumatizing moment.

He turned his bright blue eyes over to Karin, "Umm. Are you ok. . .?"

Karin just gave a warm smile, "Oh, you mean this? Don't worry about it. It's just bleeding, it doesn't hurt at al-"

The blond boy placed her arm around his shoulder and soon he started to carry her over to a bench. From the suitcase he was holding, he took out a bottle of alcohol, a ball of cotton, and lastly, a blue roll of elastic bandage. He dabbed the cotton with alcohol, holding it three inches away from the bruise, "Sorry. It will hurt a little. Just bite your lip."

From a distance, the boy that was wearing the weird clothes was nobody but Jin, he just watched the guy treat her wound. He clenched his fist, _thank god she's ok. But, I cannot even do anything! I feel frozen on the spot. . ._

The sky-blue eyed boy roll down her stockings, placing the wet cotton ball on the bruise. It hurt, it hurt so damn much! Karin bit her lip harder each time she felt the sharp pain. Well, she will admit one thing, it sure does help. In no time, her leg was wrapped with the bandage to stop the bleeding. It felt a lot better but it still hurt to walk. "Thanks!" She chipperly said to him.

He just shrugged, "I owe you. You saved me from death. I've noticed that card you were holding. Actually, I was heading there right now. I'll take you if you don't mind."

"Thank you, thank you! You really are the greatest."

He took her arm once again, placing it around his shoulder, with his other hand, he offered a small band aid to place on her cheek. Karin took the paper off and put it on her cheek. Good thing it wasn't bleeding.

It was a silent walk; people that were all over the place seem to decreased in numbers. Karin stared at the boy, how rude of her, she never even told him her name! "Oh yeah. While we're walking. . .my name is Karin, and yours?"

"The name is Kazune."

"What great name for a handsome guy like you!" _Oh wait. . .That wasn't suppose to be said! Oh! How embarrassing!_

"Heh, thanks. So, what are you going to do at the company?" He tried to avoid direct eye contact for the fact he was turning into various shades of pink.

"Oh, I was hired. They said I had a professional manager already waiting for me. I wonder who it will be."

"Wow. How interesting. You must really sing good!" _Odd. I was called right after they gave me a vacation. It couldn't be, is this the angelic voiced girl? Couldn't be! There are many people getting hired now-a-days. But, I haven't heard anyone getting hired throughout the days of my absence. Well, only one way to find out._

He stopped in his tracks which made Karin look up. She stared at the building in awe, it was huge! It was almost the size of a skyscraper! The heading had a beautiful thin-like handwritten logo with a white feather floating below the letters. 'AngelFeather.' Finally, she's here! Kazune smirked to see how happy she could be staring at such an everyday building, he entered the sliding door, there was a the same lady that cried to her song standing professionally in a yellow suit.

"OH MY GOSH! YOUR HERE!"

So much for professional. . .

"Ai, why did _he_ call me here? I was in vacation." Said Kazune boredly to her.

"_He _knew you were the best person for the job. Every person you worked with ended out great! That's what makes you the best manager next to _her_." She replied back.

"Call her by her name, _she_ is related to me."

"Yet I still can't figure out what you and _her_ have as a resemblance."

Karin titled her head confusedly, who was this '_she_' that this lady was talking about? Nether less this '_he._' She patted Kazune on the back saying he could let go, when he did was when Ai finally realized the bandaged covered leg. When she was about to ask, Kazune shot her a, 'don't-ask-or-else' glare. Ai helped Karin to the elevator as Kazune followed right behind. When she heard the ding, they all entered an office. Some others were inside too doing their job: typing or just taking a break.

Karin carefully sat herself on the comfy sofa. Ai kept a straight face until she randomly burst out laughing for no apparent reason, when she looked at Kazune, he was rubbing his temples and mumbled something along the lines of, 'still hasn't changed.'

"I'm good. I'm good. Okay! Karin, you have been chosen for your **amazing** talent in singing. Like we said, we had your manager picked. Let me tell you, this stupid arrogant brat knows better than anybody in this business about making it to fame-"

"What the hell? I'm being complemented and insulted at the same time! Idiot woman."

Ai pretended to look her hurt, "Your face!"

"Your forehead!"

Karin giggled out how they got along so well. Especially acting this childish.

"Anyways! This brat may look under aged for this job, but since the boss found out his talents, he got a job like this early! So I can ensure you, he will be very reliable with your singing career! Just make sure he gets his warm bottle before he get's _cwanky._"

"You know what, screw you."

Karin burst out laughing she watched the two head-to-head with a killing aura surrounding them. Like if they we brother and sister, Kazune and Ai just looked at each other; confused. They all burst out laughing, what a joyous moment. "I'm sorry for having you see this. For a seventeen-year old, I am _so_ not acting my age. You see, me and this idiot have been together as friends since he first started working here. Which was a long time! Anyways. No time for life story. You were asked to come just to get over a few things like this. Tomorrow is when you officaly start. I got it, how bout we all go on a date to kill some time!"

"What the hell. That is the most stupidest idea you ever had in that tiny brain of yours."

"Just it you little, bratty, sexist midget. Well Karin, what do you think?"

"Sure! First, I would like a tour around here. I've been dying to see things around here."

The teen stared at Kazune for as she waited for a nod of approval, she noticed that he sighed and looked away. That's a yes. She grabbed both of them by the shoulders and of course Karin carefully. To be perfectly honest, Karin already got use to the pain so she didn't need that much help. Then, the touring began. She passed through recording rooms, huge windowd with a great view of the city, then it came to her. She knotted her legs; she needed to pee. Ai tapped her shoulder and pointed to the side of the hallway. Karin rushed pass through the hallways and found the ladies room.

When all was relieved, she washed her hand, steeping out of the bathroom. "I feel way better!"

"Hiyoko?"

Karin saw Jin with a pair of glasses in hand. She was still depressed and pretended she didn't hear anything. What Karin did is that she walked through hallways even though she didn't even know where she was going. She was getting pissed at the moment because she was being constantly being called him, "Hiyoko. Why are you ignoring me?"

". . ."

"Hiyoko! Come on, answer me. What I do?"

"Act like a bastard. You screamed at me and still never apologized."

For a moment, Jin stood silent, within a second, he held unto his stomach because of a his sudden uncontrollable laughter, "Oh. That stupid reason? Thank goodness, I thought you were really ma--"

"Stupid? You thought that was stupid? _I'm sorry _that I have feelings. Your nothing but a jerk!" She continued to walk forward, trying not to show how she was crying. But her arms were reacted to the sniffling that Jin felt the only absolute guilt. He grabbed her, embracing her into his arms. Her only reaction was biting his arm with her sharp fangs. That's when she made a run for it. She took the elevator to the lobby and pressed the 'close' button. Which Jin didn't make in time to enter. His only option he had was to take the stairs.

Karin sulked in the corner of the the elevator, she held unto her backpack. She was afraid that moment; there is no way will she give the scarf now. He wouldn't care. He could careless about it. The elevator doors open, she stood up and felt a terrible pain in her knee. The wound is opening even more. This pain wouldn't stop her; she ran out of the lobby. Here she was, outside. There was barely no one. Karin started walking to a park that was a block away since she couldn't walk any further then that. She was barely making it across the street so she removed the bandage. Her leg was more free but the pain was unbearable.

Karin made it to the park. In a unnoticeable corner that was surrounded by bushes. She layed on the cold, wet grass. She looked up, the water droplets soak into her wound. Her hair didn't manage now since it was getting cold and now that it was raining: hard. She only wore a skirt and her shoulders were exposed to the weather. Her whole body shivered. Since the rain was wetting her whole body and the breeze was flowing through it; it felt as if she was dipped in cold water.

L a t e r. . .

How much time did it pass? Her body was so stiff she couldn't move; not even if she wanted to. She became sniffly again, this time because she was catching a cold. Her vision was becoming faint. Will she die here? Probably not. But it's just a thought. The rain started to become worse. The wind became worse just as the rain. Mother nature hates her. That has to be it. No, maybe it's god. Maybe she is hated or something. She closed her eyes; has the rain stopped? She didn't feel anything droplets of rain but a few.

When she opened her malachite eyes; she couldn't see much but she saw red pair of eyes.Out of all people too. Her shoulders was covered by a long, fluffy, warm jacket. How warm. . .

After that. . .

Everything went blank.

* * *

**Gosh that took me three days :O**

**Like I said. When I post the next chapter, I'm gonna update my other fic. Cause, I seriously need to update this one xD**

**Yesh, my OC, Ai. I'll explain what she looks like later. My back hurts and my head. So much fudging work this week!**

**Review please! No flames! Be glad:D  
I put Kazune in this story! Even though this will be aJinxKarin fic :O  
Sorry folks.**


	5. Hunter and hunted

**Well, you guys are soon gonna get the other chapter to the other fic.**

**I told ya, when I post this I will work on the other.**

**BE GLAD!**

**Anyways. Please review so I can try to get more inspiration & energy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I love to party. Teh music is awesome! xD Just kidding. Don't own anything but the songs and OC I might bring up.**

**Enjooooy!!**

**NOTE:**

_Thoughts_

_**Flashback**_

**

* * *

**

K a r i n P . O . V

I heard some whispers but not so clearly. Something covered me; some thing warm, something fuzzy. My legs felt covered by clothing, wasn't I was just wearing a skirt? Wasn't I? Great, even my memory is going a little hazy now. My closed eyes started to open. The room was dark, the door was shut. Where exactly am I? Dead? Or am I in hell? Oh lord, did I do so many horrible things in my life that I'm in hell? Yay. . . But, what's strange is that I don't see any souls, or those fiery pits I've always read about. Well, I got one thing out of my head so far. . .I'm not dead. Yes! Actually, I was in my own room that Jin gave me. The electronical clock that was on my desk had red numbers that read 3:14. Oh my gosh, how long was I asleep?

I hope I wasn't in a coma. My stomach started to rumble; boy am I hungry. I kicked off the blanket, so that was the warm, fuzzy thing that covered me! Go figure. I turned my body while my feet hit the floor. How lucky, I already had slippers near my bed. I got them on and open the door. My eyes were slowly getting adjusted to the darkness. I was actually hoping someone would be awake but then again, who would be awake around three in the mourning? Right when I knew I was completely lost in this huge mansion I heard footsteps. Burglar? Stalker? Sigh, people these days. . .

I'm scared but I kept on walking. Each step I took the unknown person took. I started walking a little faster and so did the unknown person. Persistent I see. I ran down the stairs while also being careful not to fall. I ran inside a room and hid in the closet. What I just noticed, it was so huge! I never knew closets could be this big. I sat down in a corner and felt a box. I opened it and tocuhed whatever I can identify. A flashlight! Boy am I getting lucky today. Woo! A pocketknife too! Small but handy. I cracked open the closet a tiny bit.

"Damn, where the fuck did that girly go?"

"How did you know it was a girl?"

Two men. Great. It was hard enough just to deal with one.

"When she was running, I heard panting that sounded like a girl."

"Who the fuck cares? Just steal the damn stuff so we can leave. It's not like a little girl can actually find out who we are. I'm gonna jack some stuff in another room; I saw they had a hell of a lot of snazzy things."

"What ever."

It seemed his lackey left. Now it's just the same guy who was chasing me. When I stood up, I made a little 'ouch,' noise. My leg is starting to bleed again. Damn. I peeked through the closet and the man started looking around. He heard me! He actually heard me! I shuffled my way to the corner and placed some black coats on myself. I froze on the spot when I saw a little light and the door being slammed open.

"I'm overreacting. Must of been a god damn rat or something."

The closet door closed and I gave out a silent sigh. That was close! What am I going to do? I'm too scared to open the door, also, I never heard footsteps which meant he was still in the room. Just as flashlight turned on, I was looking around the closet. Right beside me was an emergency kit. I opened the red handle: rope, heavy duty tape, pepper spray, a candle with matches, and some canned food. I guess only the pepper spray, tape, and rope will come in handy.

I opened the door of the closet and noticed the man was preoccupied taking some stuff out of a cabinet. There was a seat right beside him, I took a deep breath. Then, I rammed him to the seat and quickly tied him up tight with the rope. I placed the knife right near his neck, "Say anything and I will slit your throat," I hissed. He stood quiet like I asked, what a good boy! I tore a piece of tape and placed it around his mouth. This might be harsh and cruel but I placed a piece of tape on his eyes. Punishment for chasing me!

OK, one down, one to go!

My stomach rumbled again so I went back into the closet to take the canned food. I need my energy too ya know? It wasn't my taste but there was only peanuts in these cans. Oh well, bottoms up! I mucnhed on the salty snack and got out of the room. Closing it shut. I placed a peanut on the floor and just left it there. So I can can tell where I lcoked him up.

As I walked through another set of random hallways, what just came to mind is that I'm just where I started; back to my room. Next door, there was shuffling noise; the other criminal must be in there! I'm sure of it! I didn't have any weapons, great. . . I formed a smile to see a vase right beside me! Thank you, god! I tapped the door gently which made the burglar walk near the door. I left the layed down peanuts right near the sill which he happily ate. Right before I gathered all my strength, I felt my arm being squeezed; tightly. I could see the man more clearly. He was chubby, had squinty eyes, wore a leather jacket that covered his light blue shirt. I saw a hint of lust and amusement in his eyes which practically scared me. He held his cigarette in his hand and pushed me down to the floor.

"Your the little bitch that was causing me to waste time. Your not my type but you are rather cute. I'll play with you a bit. . ."

He raised my shirt up; the cigarette was placed on my skin which burned like hell! I was crying, that's for sure. What worse that I'm about to get raped by this pedophile! _Jin. . .Jin. . .you bastard! I thought you will always take care of me. I guess I was wrong. . ._

He started to tear the pieces of my pajamas. I wanted to scream but my throat felt clogged. I shut my eyes and bit my lip, hoping this will all be over.

Just when I was expecting the worse; I felt freed, I no longer felt those cold, rough hands. What I heard was glass shatter. . .Just who. . .? Saved me. . .?

The sun was starting to come up; the sun shined on a radiant, scarlet pair of eyes.

E n d o f P . O . V

"Hiyoko, you OK?" The raven haired teen crouched down beside Karin.

Karin stared at him, he did save her after all. Even after she ignored him after being cruel, even though _she_ was the one being most selfish. To get mad over such a little petty matter. The brownish-blond sniffled, with her torn sleeve she used it as a tissue to wipe her eyes. Jin kissed her forehead, the ebony haired then pulled the crying girl into his arms, stroking her silky hair. "Pretty-no, beautiful girls shouldn't cry. It's alright, I'm here. Nobody will harm you, I promise."

Jin lifted her chin, he was happy to see she stop crying and only sniffled a bit. Her crying face was so cute, even cuter with her bright smile. For a second, his body lost control. He was closing unto the girl's lips. Soon, it was a lip lock. The girl blushed brightly, _Wh-what's going on. . .? Why? Why is he kissing me? But, I want time to stop. . .WAIT! WHAT AM I THINKING?!_

She pushed away and panted. Her first kiss; her very first kiss stolen! By him, if the media found out about this, boy would she be the public enemy to many girls. What she wondered was why her? There are many girls prettier that he could of liked, what made her an exception?

"Jin? What. . .what was that about?" She said in such a low tone.

"I. . .I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. Just forget that happened. Pretend it was nothing."

Stab. Brutal stab in the heart.

"JERK!"

Karin ran to her room and slammed the door shut. Jin rubbed his foot on the burglar, not caring if he was injuring the poor man, "What the hell? What I do now? Damn, girls are so over sensitive." **(A/N: Please, us girls have to go through more things than guys. Psh pawsh. . . XD)**

* * *

The next day, the brownish blond went to AngelFeathers Co. Her whole mind was blank, from the time she woke, some persistent police and news reporters came to the mansion to ask her questions about the burglars. Like she was in the mood. She refused to take same car as Jin, so it took her a while to come here. Her malachite eyes stared blankly at the halls. Who cares where the office was? She had her own 'room,' which will have her private lessons and etc. There was a large radio in the room she entered. It looked like a room for those dance practices. There was a line of mirrors throughout the room. Ballet bars just to help whoever keep stance.

She pressed the blue button on the boom box; the lights meant it was turned on. The boom box played a song, a sad love song.

That's when that one kissed replayed in her mind, those harsh words that stabbed her heart like a knife, **_"Sorry. . . Forget it. . . Pretend it was nothing. . .Nothing. . ."_**

Karin punched the glass wall, little glass crystals fell to the floor while some were still stuck in the skin of her fist. The pain was nothing compared how horrible she felt. Kazune walked inside a chuckled nervously, patting the girl on the back in which he didn't know that she was crying, "Hey, hey. Your gonna get me in trouble if you break the glass."

She gave her attention to her blond friend, what was stupid is that she forgot to wipe her tears, "Oh, sorry. . ."

"Dear god, your hand-it's bleeding! Your wound is opening up again on your leg," he then looked at her face, "What happened?"

It was true, there was a few blood splotches coming from her leg, yet she didn't care, she jumped on Kazune. Her crying became worse, the blue eyed boy blushed madly that she was on top of him. Yet, this wasn't the time to feel a little happy, he lowered the girl's body unto his and hugged her, "Hush, hush. Calm down. To think that I thought you were different from all those stupid women out there. Seems like I was wrong. Your just as stupid!"

She stopped crying and began to laugh, "Meanie! You wanna fight?"

"Bring it, ugly lady."

"Oh, oh! It's on!"

Both of them burst out laughing, the door was wide open and Ai stood there smiling. She saw Jin walking near her out of curiosity, "Come here, Jin."

"What?"

He looked at the door, this sight. She was crying again, but laughing. She was laughing with the _Blondie_. And so easily and care free. What was even more revolting was that they were even play fighting. Ai gave him a sly smirk, "I know how you feel. It's pretty much obvious. It looks like she can fall for Kazune anytime."

". . ."

"Your losing your chance, Jin. Soon she will go bye bye. She'll lost interest in you. I can see that so far!"

Jin looked down, his fist were shaking with up most anger, "You, help me. Please."

"'You,' what's my name?"

". . .Ai. . .Please, help me. I don't want to lose her. She's different from all those other girls. Way different."

Ai gave him a thumb's up, "I'll help! Only most of the time though. I do like seeing the blue-eyes brat smiling. For now, as common sense, why don't you buy a girl's favorite thing?"

He was silent for the moment, as for Ai, she stared at him as if he was an idiot. Scratch that, he **is** an **idiot**. Ai gave sigh, "A rose and tangy sweet candy, you stupid ninny. What's wrong with you, I thought you were an expert. You damn playboy. Go away, I have work to do."

"Thanks!" Jin stormed up with a burst of energy t start things over. Ai smiled and went inside room, now interrupting the fight between the sex.

"Girls are stupid idiots!"

"Guys are good-for-nothing, lazy bums!"

"Girls are suppose to be smart, it guess that statement was as good as false!"

The seventeen year old was getting pretty annoyed, she slapped Kazune with the paperwork she held in her hand. Ai chipperly looked back at Karin with a smile, "We are here to pick out a name. Any idea's you have in mind?"

There was a moment of silence. Karin's index finger was placed on her chin, for a few moments, she was thinking of a cool name-and a name that would 'Burst-out,' into the public. Hey, that was good. It doesn't have to be a specific name in general, it could describe something. Right? Two minutes past and still nothing. While Ai waited, she just complained with Kazune about something stupid. She even actually had a warm baby bottle and stuck it into his mouth. The sky-blue eyes grabbed the bottle and squirted the milk at Ai.

"Requiem. . ."

"You little son of a-oh. You have a name?" Ai said, giving her full attention back to the girl while pinching unto Kazune's cheek.

"Burst-Out Requiem."

"Sounds like a name for a full band, but, OK! Actually, I like it."

"It's sounds girly." Kazune randomly whispered.

"Nobody asked you!" Both Karin and Ai said, poking him on the forehead.

_Jin, I will rise to the top. One day, I want to see you drop to your knees. After trying to seduce me with those fake affections; I will be the one crushing you. Just you watch._

* * *

**DONE WITH THE SECOND PART OF THIS AFTER 2 HOURS! Starting from when she got to the company.**

**Anyways.**

**I'm going to start another chapter in zee other fic like I said! It was in a pause until this chapter was done. Wanna know what I have so far? 2 paragraphs xDD**

**I'm stuck. Have any idea's? Please place it on the review! And also, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Bye-a! xD**

**I, once again, didn't have a chance to correct it. Sorry for the mistakes!  
Now to go to the other fic and write it's chapter XD**

**REVIEW!  
Even if you don't have an account, leave a review!**


End file.
